Siempre a tu lado
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Terry está a punto de abordar el barco que lo llevará a América, pero... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy hubiera llegado antes de que el barco parta? Ésta vez, el destino les dará una nueva oportunidad, que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dejar pasar. One-shot.


**Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo "Partida en la bruma matinal", he eché a llorar allí cuando se separaron. Por eso decidí hacer mi propia versión de lo pasó desde allí, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Summary: Terry está a punto de abordar el barco que lo llevará a América, pero... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy hubiera llegado antes de que el barco parta? Ésta vez, el destino les dará una nueva oportunidad, que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dejar pasar. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Siempre a tu lado**

**Por Blanche Grandchester Andley**

- ¡Por favor señor, conduzca más deprisa! -gritaba Candy, mirando al hombre que conducía el taxi. Estaba desesperada. Terry... Su Terry partiría a América, no volvería a verlo nunca más si el taxista no se apresuraba-. ¡Apúrese, señor, por favor! -suplicaba ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El taxista la miró, confuso. ¿Por qué aquella chiquilla parecía tan desesperada por llegar al puerto?

- Deje de mirarme y conduzca más rápido -dijo Candy, perdiendo la paciencia. El hombre se apuró, usando toda la velocidad que podía. Candy no dejaba de llorar. ¡Tenía que apurarse! Terry... no quería perderlo, no podía, no ahora que recién ella, tan pobre, tan joven y tan tonta, descubrió cuanto lo amaba...

Mientras tanto, en el puerto, un hermoso joven y cabello castaño y ojos azules miraba tristemente el enorme edificio que aparecía a la distancia.

- Candy... Sin ti siento que no puedo seguir viviendo... pero es lo mejor, tengo que salvarte, fue culpa mía por no haberte buscado y preguntarte acerca de la nota, ¿por qué no pude hacer eso? Si hubiera hecho eso, las cosas habrían sido totalmente distintas. ¿Por qué? -pensaba, sintiendo sus ojos lentamente llenarse de lágrimas. Sin embargo, aquello era lo correcto. Si se iba, salvaría a Candy. Su Candy... Un momento, ¿su Candy? ¿Desde cuando se permitía llamarla así? Terry sonrió melancólicamente. Si, desde que descubrió lo mucho que la amaba. Todo en aquel baile en el Festival de Mayo, si tan sólo ella no hubiera hablado de Anthony... De ese maldito Anthony, ¿acaso el estar muerto resultaba un atractivo tan grande que alguien tan dulce como Candy no podía evitar seguir amándolo? Terry suspiró, mientras contemplaba su boleto. Debía subir, el barco estaba a punto de zarpar y Terry debía abordarlo o lo dejaría allí varado. Lentamente se encaminó hacia el barco, cuando de repente una voz femenina pronunció su nombre...

- ¡Terry! -gritó Candy, al ver una sombra conocida a lo lejos. Estaba por abordar el barco, en una mano tenía el boleto y con la otra sujetaba su capa. Terry se quedó petrificado al escucharla. Esa voz... No, no podía ser...

- ¡Terry! -volvió a gritar Candy, corriendo hacia Terry sintiendo que ya nada ni nadie importaba ya. Sintió que solo Terry y ella estaban allí, en el puerto, necesitaba abrazarlo, tocarlo, ver que él estaba allí con ella...

- ¡Candy! -gritó Terry, atónito pero tremendamente feliz al ver a su pecosa corriendo en su dirección con los brazos extendidos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pecosa? -le preguntó sorprendido, mientras Candy se abalanzaba sobre él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Terry... no... podía... dejar... que... te fueras -decía Candy respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Terry la miró, con los ojos brillantes por sus palabras, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció y dijo en tono lúgubre:

- Pecosa, debo irme...

- No Terry, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, por favor -suplicó Candy, aferrándose con fuerza a la capa de Terry.

- Candy... -susurró tiernamente Terry, tomando a Candy por el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo-. Espérame, por favor. Nunca me iré de tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo. No me importa lo que mi padre diga, ya no puedo más con esto Candy, ya no puedo más... Quise decírtelo con el beso en Escocia, pero luego fue la bofetada, y no tienes idea de cuanto lamento haber golpeado a un ángel como lo eres tú -susurró acariciando su mejilla, Candy cerró los ojos, sintiendo la dulce caricia-. Candy... espérame, por favor. Sin ti yo... yo siento que no puedo vivir. Pero debo hacerlo. Si no lo hago, te expulsarán del colegio, cancelarán tu adopción... Y yo jamás podré perdonármelo Candy, jamás. Debo irme. Prometo estar siempre en contacto contigo, porque yo no podría vivir sin saber de ti. Te amo tanto, Candy... -susurró. Ella lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Terry... -susurró.

- Pecosa, espérame... Volveré, te lo prometo, siempre te seguiré recordando, porque yo estaré siempre a tu lado, mi tarzán pecosa. No quería que te enteraras de esta manera, pero ya no hay de otra. Necesitaba decírtelo, aunque sé que tú todavía no olvidas a Anthony -masticó éste nombre, pero por primera vez en su vida Candy no se ofendió al oírlo-, por eso no puedes corresponderme. Pero volveré, Candy, te juro que volveré. Voy a luchar en América, y si tú me aceptas... -dijo nerviosamente- trataré de trabajar duro, dejaré de ser tan perezoso, me esforzaré hasta poder crear un hogar confortable y llevarte allí conmigo, para que vivamos allí los dos... Candy, espérame, sigue esperando y yo volveré, volveré para llevarte conmigo... trabajaré por ti -susurró, mirando directamente los brillantes ojos verdes de Candy, esos que tanto amaba.

Candy no dijo nada. Aquellas palabras penetraron en su cabeza como si fuera un terremoto. Y, cuando Terry dejó de hablar, toda una vida a su lado pasó como un rayo por la mente de Candy: ella cocinando en un pequeño departamento, con Terry sentado detrás de ella, ella preparando la comida de Terry para cuando saliera a trabajar, ella despidiéndolo desde la puerta, ella fregando, ella sacudiendo el polvo, sus ojos iluminándose al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ella abrazando y besando a Terry como cualquier esposa a su marido, ella sentada a su lado, ella con él, en la cama, con Terry tocando la armónica y recitando poemas. Candy miró directamente los hermosos ojos azules de Terry, en los que tantos solía perderse a veces.

- Candy -murmuró él-. No soy de esos chicos educados, pero... te quiero pedir permiso -Candy lo miró, con los ojos como platos-. Sé que somos aún muy jóvenes, que tú sólo tienes quince años y yo diecisiete, pero quiero pedirte permiso... Permiso para amarte, para trabajar por ti... y para tratar de enamorarte -concluyó con el tono más seguro que podía. Candy parpadeó, y lentamente se acercó a Terry. Luego tomó una mano de él entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios. Terry la miró sorprendido. Finalmente Candy alzó los ojos, mirándolo fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos brillantes, y una dulce sonrisa se había extendido en su rostro.

- Si, Terry -susurró, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de éste. Terry sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pero entonces Candy se apartó lentamente de él, y luego dijo:

- Terry, no puedo, no puedo... El destino se empeña en separarnos. Tengo miedo, Terry. Temo al futuro. Temo que no podamos ser felices -susurró. Terry iba a hablar, pero Candy lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Yo también, Terry, yo también. Yo también te amo -dijo llorando-. No puedo... yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo, Terry. Llévame contigo, a un lugar donde podamos estar solos. Llévame contigo adonde finalmente podamos ser felices. ¡Quiero ir contigo, Terry! No quiero separarme nunca más de ti. Llévame contigo, a un lugar donde podamos ser felices, donde el destino ya no pueda separarnos nunca más -dijo. Ya no podía más.

- Pero Candy, los Andley -empezó Terry, pero Candy lo interrumpió diciendo:

- ¡Al cuerno con los Andley! Yo no sirvo para esto Terry, quiero vivir mi vida, seguir mi propio camino, quiero ser yo misma. Y sólo contigo puedo serlo. No puedo ser una dama, Terry. No he aprendido nada en este colegio, yo simplemente quiero vivir con el hombre que amo, en una casa pequeña donde criar nuestra familia. Terry... Quiero ir contigo, por favor, llévame contigo. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

- Si vas conmigo, Candy, no podré darte lo que te mereces. No puedo darte nada por ahora, porque no tengo ni un centavo, y me será difícil conseguir trabajo en varias semanas. Candy, tú mereces algo mejor que esto, mereces vivir en una casa hermosa, con jardín, habitaciones, salones... Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada de eso, lo único que podría darte sería un pequeño departamento -dijo Terry, un poco preocupado ahora si.

- No me importa Terry -dijo Candy, decidida. Terry suspiró.

- Pecosa... ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de este horrible ser, que no tiene nada que ofrecerte más que su miserable persona? -preguntó sonriendo.

- No necesito otra cosa -murmuró Candy. Terry se inclinó, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.

- Candy... -empezó a decir, pero una voz grave a sus espaldas lo interrumpió diciendo divertido:

- No te esfuerces, Terrence. Ésta es una jovencita tenaz y nada de lo que le digas la hará de cambiar de opinión, y recuerda que tu madre está allá en América y que la jovencita puede hospedarse con ella.

Terry se giró lentamente, y cuando se encontró, cara a cara, con un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y algo canosos lo miraba sonriendo.

- ¡Duque! -exclamó atónito. El duque Richard Grandchester suspiró.

- Terrence, escucha, yo... Lo siento. Descubrí que tú te habías ido y vine a impedírtelo, pero escuche como te le declarabas a esta encantadora señorita -Terry se puso rojo como tomate al ver que su padre lo había oído. Candy se mordió la lengua para no reír ante la cara de Terry-. Terrence, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad está con esta niña en América, yo no te lo impido. Le escribiré una carta a tu madre avisándole de tu llegada para que vaya a recogerte al puerto, tome, señorita -dijo el duque, tendiendo a Candy un boleto para el barco.

- Señor... -susurró Candy.

- Llámame Richard, porque a juzgar por lo que oí muy pronto seremos familia -dijo el duque sonriendo. Candy y Terry enrojecieron al oírlo.

- Padre -murmuró Terry, al ver que el duque se iba.

- ¿Si? -preguntó éste, mirando a Terry sonriendo ampliamente.

- Gracias, y... eh... Adiós, supongo -tartamudeó Terry, no muy habituado a agradecer a nadie. Richard sonrió aún más, si eso era posible.

- Salúdame a tu madre de mi parte, Terrence. Sé feliz con esta jovencita, porque veo que ella te ama de verdad, no sólo por tu dinero. Sé un gran actor, Terry, alcanza la felicidad, y sobre todo... No olvides que te quiero. Buena suerte -concluyó, marchándose ahora si. Candy y Terry se miraron, cuando de repente el silbato que era como una llamada a los pasajeros resonó por todo el puerto.

- ¿Vamos, mi estimada señorita pecas? -dijo Terry burlón, mientras hacía una reverencia y tendía una mano en su dirección. Candy rió.

- Por supuesto, mi estimado señor engreído -dijo, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía. Juntos, avanzaron rumbo al barco, riendo y bromeando como un par de chiquillos ante las miradas atónitas de los allí presentes. Una vez dentro del barco, sonó el silbato por segunda y tercera vez, y finalmente se puso en marcha.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Terry? -susurró Candy, de pie en la cubierta junto a él. Terry sonrió.

- Siempre a tu lado, pecosa, siempre a ti lado -susurró, abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

**¿Y bien? xD, sospecho que me salió demasiado cursi pero como no tengo tiempo de arreglarlo... Espero que les haya gustado, he pensado hacer una continuación, ¿qué dicen? Cuéntenme en sus reviews. Sobre todo, espero y les haya gustado y me lancen jitomatazos por haberlos privado de un beso, que si hago una continuación (depende si ustedes quieren, en sus reviews me dicen si quieren una continuación o no) habrá muchos besos xD. Y recuerden: si mandan review Anthony les dará una Dulce Candy, Archie las besará en la mejilla, Stear les regalará un invento suyo, Albert les tocará la gaita y Terry les recitará "Romeo y Julieta". xD.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
